Nano-imprint lithography (NIL) may be used to create structures containing nanometer scale patterns that have been used in, for instance, electrical, optical, photonic, and biological devices. NIL forms surface nano-structures by mechanical deformation of the patterning material. Generally, NIL involves creating a mask with topological nano-patterns, which is pressed against a substrate coated with a layer of imprint resist, or patterning material. The mask/resist/substrate combination is cured. The mask is then removed from the substrate, leaving an imprint on the resist of the nano-patterns contained on the mold. A pattern transfer process may then be performed to transfer the pattern in the resist to the substrate underneath.